la familia shinigami
by Yukkia
Summary: ichigo y rukia vuelven despues de 8 años a karakura pero con tres integrantes nuevos, y una nueva batalla por comenzar. ichiruki.
1. una llegada inesperada

**Holap :P volvimos y con un nuevo fic, el prometido la familia de shinigamis, antes de todo si se preguntan que ocurrió con byakuya en expedición de miedo les diré:**

**-byakuya fundo los trece escuadrones de protección de las almas subterráneas.**

**-ahora él es capitán comandante del subterráneo.**

**-los topos usan zampakutos.**

**-me he vuelto loca de remate.**

**Bueno ahora si gracias a los que dejaron review a mis fic por fin terminado.**

**Ahora les dejare un trabajo que no es de fecha festiva asique me salve siiiii.**

**Kon: floja.**

**Yukia: kon sentirás la ira de mi zampakuto si sigues así ¬¬"**

**Kon: tú ni siquiera tienes zampakuto.**

**Yukia: ¿a no?, Kagayaku, Gin suisei (lo invente jijiji es mi shikai Gin suisei significa cometa plateado y Kagayaku es brilla en ese caso mi shikai es brilla cometa plateado)**

**De pronto empiezan a caer rocas envueltas en fuego plateado.**

**Kon: ¡NEE-SAN ESTA LOCA TIENE UNA ZAMPAKUTOOOOO!**

**Yoku: yo también tengo zampakuto.**

**Kon: º NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN**

**Bien ya que una pelea más comenzó mejor vamos con el fic mis niños...**

Capitulo 1 una llegada inesperada.

Imagínense que en una calle se ve a una familia caminando solo que se ven a dos mellizos de espalda de unos seis años, una de pelo naranja y otro de pelo negro, junto a una niña de unos cuatro años de pelo negro, la pareja de atrás iba de la mano pero no se le veían las caras, iban camino a un lugar especial para dar una sorpresa.

-niños no se vallan muy lejos-les dijo la mujer.

-si mami-respondieron los tres-aun no se les ve la cara.

Unos minutos mas y llegan a su destino, aun no se ven la caras.

-bueno llegamos- dijo el hombre mayor.

El se acerca y toca el timbre hasta que… adivinen…

-…-esperando

-…-esperando

-…-esperando

-…-esp…-¡ICHIGOOOOOOO!- creo que ya saben de quien provino el grito y quien es la familia.

-hola viejo.

-¡RUKIA-CHAAAAAAAAN!-corrió a abrazarla pero ichigo lo pateo.

-hola abuelo- decían felices el par de mellizos kurosaki.

-hola niños-dijo sonriente el kurosaki mayor despeinándolos.

-¡hola abuelito!-dijo la menor de ellos lanzándose a abrazar a isshin.

-hola yuki-dijo isshin devolviéndole el abrazo.

-bueno niños les mostrare la casa ¿está bien?-dijo rukia.

-siiii-dijeron los tres.

-con su permiso kurosaki-san-dijo rukia.

-pasa, rukia recuerda que es tu casa.-dijo isshin.

Y así los tres niños siguieron el tour de la casa kurosaki con rukia de guía.

-¿y como han estado mis hermanas?

-bien, Karin y yuzu siguen viviendo aquí mientras terminan sus estudios, yuzu estudia d enfermera y Karin estudia deportes.

-jaja, me lo imaginaba.

Mientras que por la calle estaban, keigo, mizuiro, ishida, Chad, tatsuki e inue en dirección a esa casa .

A inue se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a agitar el brazo-¡kurosaki-kun hoooolaaaaaa!

Ichigo e isshin se dieron vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz.

-eh kurosaki-dijo aun a distancia de ellos

-hola ichigo-tatsuki.

-ICHIGOOOOOOO-keigo corrió hacia él como siempre, e ichigo lo golpeo como siempre, mientras keigo Salía volando los otros venían entrando, obviamente no dentro de la casa.

-hola ichigo cuanto tiempo-dijo mizuiro con su nuevo Smartphone.

-kurosaki-kun, ¿kuchiki-san no vino?

-ah, rukia, no ella si vino-dijo el pelinaranja-oigan bajen que llegaron los chicos.

-_"¿bajen, ichigo lo dijo en plural?" _pensaron todos.

-ho…-dijo rukia, hubiera terminado si orihime no se hubiese lanzado a darle un abrazo.

-kuchiki-san qué bueno que hayas vuelto-dijo inue.

(Miren les ayudare con algo, en este fic ichigo estudio medicina a los 19 y luego se fue a la sociedad de almas a los 23 y se quedo ocho años, luego explico la razón de porque fue, y porque se quedo tanto.)

-hola inue-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de inue.

-hola kuchiki-san-dijeron ishida, tatsuki y mizuiro.

-hola chicos-dijo sonriente.

Y ahora keigo…

-KUCHIKI-SAAAAAAANNN-grito keigo mientras corría a abrazarse a rukia.

Ichigo lo golpeo y le dijo…

-keigo-empezó a decir con un aura maligna-cuando… cuando…¡cuando será la maldita vez en que dejaras en paz a rukia!

-uuuuuu kurosaki celoso-corearon todos.

-dejare a kuchiki-san cuando ella se case y sea la señora asano.-dijo orgulloso.

-sip eso no pasara, rukia ya es señora.-un codazo para ichigo.

-baka-dijo rukia

-¿eh?-dijeron todos menos isshin, ichigo y rukia.

-¿kuch…kuch…kuchiki-san está casada?-pregunto sorprendido keigo.

-sí, y ahora di el nombre bien.

-y cual sería ichigo-dijo ishida.

-se las presento-dijo pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.-ellas es rukia, rukia kurosaki.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaron todos.

-lo que oyeron, rukia y yo nos casamos en la sociedad de almas, y byakuya casi me mata.

-eso no fue lo peor ichigo.

-si tienes razón, byakuya por poco me tortura para matarme lentamente cuando le dijimos que íbamos a tener mellizos.

-¿¡TIENEN HIJOOOOOOOOS!?

-si-dijo rukia-miren, ¡niños bajen los estaos esperando!

Y así bajaron los tres.

-se los presento ellos son…-dijo rukia, pero la melliza la interrumpió.

-no mami, yo lo hago.-dijo la pequeña.-hola yo soy hanako kurosaki y tengo seis años, el es daisuke kurosaki mi mellizo y tiene mi misma edad, y por ultimo ella es la pequeña yuki kurosaki tiene cuatro.

En el suelo estaba todos desmallados con un fantasmita sobre ellos.

Unas horas después, estaban todos en la sala de estar preguntándole cosas a la familia de shinigamis kurosaki.

-¿y todos son shinigamis?-pregunto ishida.

-sí, hubo unos cambios en el seireitei hisagi se volvió capitán de su escuadrón y kira su teniente, ichigo se volvió el capitán del tercer escuadrón y yo soy su teniente, ahora todo esta así…

1. kyoraku-taicho y nanao-fukutaicho

2. soifong-taicho y omaeda-fukutaicho

3. kurosaki-taicho y kurosaki-fukutaicho

4. unohana-taicho y isane-fukutaicho

5. momo-taicho y youichi-fukutaicho (youichi es esa alma que estuvo atrapada en un pájaro al principio del anime.)

6. kuchiki-taicho y rikichi-fukutaicho

7. komamura-taicho y tetsusaemon-fukutaicho

8. shinji-taicho y hiyori-fukutaicho

9. shuhei-taicho y kira-fukutaicho

10. hitsugaya taicho y matsumoto-fukutaicho

11. kempachi-taicho y kusajishi-fukutaicho

12. kurotsuchi-taicho y kurotsuchi fukutaicho.

13. ukitake-taicho y shiba-fukutaicho.

-espera kuch…kurosaki-san ¿dices que ganju se volvió shinigami?-pregunto ishida.

-no, mayuri-taicho lo revivió.

-porque no me sorprende ¬¬.

-asique youichi es un teniente.

-si Chad.

-me alegro.

-y kurosaki ¿por qué demoraste ocho años allá?

-a simple yo fui a la sociedad de almas para…

**.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-hoola como están mis niños.**

**Seep lo corte en la mejor parte pero eso ira en el capítulo 2.**

**Sin nada más que decir el trío se va**

**Yukia se va**

**Yoku Se va**

**Kon se va.**

**Chaoooooooooo y cuídense de mi zampakuto gin suisei.**


	2. lo que paso fue

**Holip, ¿Cómo han estado mis niños?**

**Si, si, si me eh demorado en continuar pero jejeje… **

**Bueno hoy le daremos una correcta bienvenida a mi zampakuto es su forma de espíritu.**

**Suisei: hola soy gin suisei, me pueden decir suisei ya que no quiero ser confundida con ese ichimaru ¬¬.**

**Suisei, ¿odias a gin?**

**Suisei: si.**

**Yoku: ¿Por qué?**

**Suisei: por… por… ¡PORQUE SI!**

**Y, ¿lo odias por dejar a matsumoto?**

**Suisei: NOOO, por eso le agradezco, se la dejo a bya-kun.**

**Kon: jeje es linda pero no más que mi nee-san ella nunca me dejaría**

**Yoku: emm kon.**

**Kon: que?**

**Yoku: mira atrás.**

**Kon: NOOO NEE-SAN T.T**

**Lo que kon vio fue a rukia besar a ichigo.**

**Bueno ya que kon no nos molestara más…**

**En un rincón oscuro**

**Kon: neeee-saaaan porqueeee**

**Aquí el resto **

**Agradecimientos.**

**mitsuki kuromo**

siii somos malos jajajaja… nah somos buenos, menos kon.

Yoku:siii sus niños son un amor

Y siii una lectora nueva que se comprometió yay :D

**Zafir09 **

Kon: dilo por ti, está loca me quito a mi nee-san :(

Kon… como que loca-dije con un aura asesina…

Yoku: bueno gracias por leer y lo digo antes de que este par se empiecen a matar a golpes

**gatito LOL**

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER *0*

Tú, tú, tú, tú me comentaste…

Dios leí tus fics y los adore, y me asombre cuando comentaste ya que soy una granfan de yachiru al mando.

Suisei: hola yoru, no le pegues ya te conocía.

Yoku: bueno te preguntaste donde esta renji y te lo diré… en la historia.

Kon: porque soy el único hombre en este grupo?

Cállate kon-dijeron las tres.

Yoku: jajajaja también me dio mucha risa imaginarme a un topo con zampakuto.

Jajaja sip byakuya lo torturo y eso se irá rebelando con el paso de los caps o en este no sé

**Ichiruki**

Jeje no te alteres si no actualizo muy temprano ya que lo único que hago es leer fics o jugar trans o tratar de tocar el piano.

**Bueno damiselasas y caballerosos aquí el capitulo 2.**

**Pero antes… bleach no nos pertenece pero si nos pertenece este fic, también ichi-kun y kia-chan.**

**Capitulo** dos "lo que paso fue…"

-y kurosaki ¿por qué demoraste ocho años allá?

-a simple yo fui a la sociedad de almas para…-(**hola jajaja ahora no lo cortaremos ok)**- fui allá para aprender kido.

-y tan lento fuiste que te demoraste ocho años? Jajajaja no me esperaba menos de ti kurosaki-dijo riéndose ishida.

-señor costuritas, aunque no lo creas solo me demore dos años-dijo ichigo.

-eh?, solo dos?-pregunto sin creerlo ishida-kuchiki-san?-dijo mirando la ex kuchiki para que le dé una respuesta.

-quizás sea increíble pero es verdad, además el mismo día que ichigo empezó a entrenar kido, nii-sama volvió como capitán comandante de los topos**-(mezcle dos fics Eolo que en este no fue el pasado de expedición de miedo el pasado fue diferente pero byakuya si fue un rey topo)**

-wow kuchiki-san-ichigo carraspeo la garganta y miro a ishida- perdón-dijo sarcásticamente-kurosaki-san, y kurosaki, si solo demoraste dos años en aprender kido, ¿Por qué te quedaste ocho años?-pregunto ishida.

-bueno la historia fue así…-

**Unas horas antes en la sociedad de almas**

-kuchiki-taicho, que gusto verlo, por fin volví de la sociedad de topos.

-bienvenido abarai, bueno… ¡rikichi-fukutaicho venga!

-hola, kuchiki-taicho, abarai-san.

-hola rikichi-dijo nuestra piña-rikichi, como puede ver abarai volvió eso significa que su tiempo como teniente a terminado, ahora debe volver a su antiguo puesto y pásele su placa a abarai.

-como usted diga kuchiki-taicho-rikichi le paso su placa a renji-ah el capitán y teniente del escuadrón tres llegaron perfectamente a karakura.

-y los niños?-pregunto byakuya.

-también, kurosaki-fukutaicho aviso que llegaron bien y que ahora hablaban con el resto.

-disculpen, pero ¿ichigo es teniente?

-no abarai-fukutaicho kurosaki es el capitán del tercer escuadrón.-dijo byakuya.

-pe…pe…per…pero rikichi dijo…-balbuceo renji.

-si oíste bien los que están al mando en el tercer escuadrón son kurosakis.

-y el teniente es ¿una de las hermanas o su padre?

-su esposa-dijo algo enojado.

-¿¡QUE ICHIGO SE CASO!? , ¿Ósea que orihime vive aquí?

-¿¡que!? No abarai-fukutaicho, inoue sigue siendo una inoue-dijo bya-kun

-a todo esto ¿Dónde está rukia?

-en karakura.

-ah con los kurosaki.

-si, esta con mis sobrinos y el idiota de kurosaki.

-ah con sus sobrinos… ¿¡CON SUS SOBRINOS!? , no me diga que…-byakuya asintió- ósea que rukia se caso con esa zanahoria y tubo no solo un hijo?

-tres unos mellizos y una niña.

Renji se desmayo.

De vuelta en karakura.

-bueno la historia fue así…-empezó ichigo-rukia fue mi maestra en kido, y tuve que vivir en la mansión kuchiki, pasado un tiempo en el primer año, yo me le confesé que desde hace años estaba enamorado de ella, resulto que ella igual, asique fuimos donde byakuya y él me persiguió por toda la sociedad de almas y luego me encontré a kempachi-suspiro-ok ese fue uno de los peores días…-hizo una pausa- después de que yo aprendiera kido no quería dejar a rukia asique le propuse matrimonio, y byakuya… bueno me persiguió por todo el seireitei con senbonsakura, aunque… no me quejo de la noche de bodas-dijo pícaramente mirando a rukia, esta se sonrojo **(kon qué demonios haces en el fic, no podemos contar lo que paso. ****_yo también soy parte del fic Yukia-baka_**_ ya empezaron yoku_ siempre son así suisei**)**-bueno unos pocos meses más supimos de los mellizos y cuando le dijimos a byakuya…-le dio un escalofrió- aun lo recuerdo cómo olvidarlo…

**_Flash back_**

_Estaba byakuya en su despacho, escribiéndole al topo que dejo como capitán comandante hasta que su puerta corrediza se abrió y de ella salieron rukia con la placa del tercer escuadrón e ichigo con su haori._

_-byakuya debemos decirte algo-dijo ichigo tan "respetuoso" como siempre_

_-kurosaki se mas educado, y, ¿Qué es lo que deben decirme?_

_-emm… nii-sama yo… el… nosotros ehhh… ichigotienealgoquedecirte-dijo rápido y empujando a ichigo hacia él._

_-¿y bien?_

_-emm byakuya… rukia… rukia… rukiaesperaunhijomio-dijo rápido y asustado ya sabía lo que vendría._

_-¡KUROSAKIIII! ¡BAN-KAI SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAA_

_-¡nii-sama no mates al padre de tus sobrinos!_

_-¿¡QUE!? ¡KUROSAKI ESTAS MUERTO!_

**_Fin flashback_**

-luego nacieron los mellizos, y cuando ellos tenían tres llego yuki y nii-sama bueno ya saben trato de matar a ichigo.-dijo rukia

-wow, kurosaki-kun debió haber sido tu pelea más terrible.

-exacto inoue.

-y ¿Qué mas ha pasado por allá?-pregunto ishida

-veamos byakuya tiene novia.

-¿¡QUE!?-preguntaron todos menos los kurosakis.

-es vedad tío byakushi tiene una amiguita y es muy bonita y es mi tía dangiku-dijo yuki.

-¿¡BYAKUYA ESTA CON MATSUMOTO!?

-sip-dijeron al unísono la pareja.

-mamaaaaaaa , papaaaaaaaaaa–grito hanako.

-¡niños!-gritaron los padres.

Y todos subieron a la habitación de ichigo, donde provino el grito.

-¡¿Qué paso hija?!-dijo rukia.

-daisuke se quedo encerrado en el armario.

-asique si le pusiste un candado a mi armario enana

-jeje si pero eso no importa.

En eso rukia saca una llave y abre la cerradura y saca a daisuke.

-mami ¿Por qué ese armario parece una cama?

-ah es que yo solía dormir ahí, cuando no sabían que existía.

Y así pasaron el día y cuando ya fue de noche la familia se dirigió al departamento en el que vivirían, no era pequeño ya que fue costeado por byakuya y ya todos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, hanako y daisuke tenían una habitación compartida y yuki una para ella, kon y chappy e ichigo y rukia, es algo obvio no?

-buenas noches fresita.

-buenas noches enana.

Se dan un beso y rukia le da la espalda e ichigo la abraza, cierran sus ojos y…

-mamaaaaaa, papaaaaaaa-gritaron los mellizos.

Esta sería una "_bonita_" noche

**_Continuara…_**

**Hooooolaaa bueno aquí un capi mas y sin nada más que decir que pobre de ellos nos despedimos.**

**Yukia se va :3**

**Yoku se va :P**

**Kon se va T.T nee-san**

**Suisei se va :) **

**Chaop :p**


	3. ¡aviso no es un capitulo!

**es solo un aviso que por unas dos semanas voy a estar sin computador por un viaje ya que mi mama no me dejo llevar el notebook y que si me encuentro una forma de escribir el cap lo hare.**

**suisei:oye yoru mira gin=plateado suisei=cometa gin suisei=comta plateado**

**bueno nos despedimos**

**yukia se va :3**

**yoku se va :P**

**kon se va :( nee-san**

**suisei sa va :)**


	4. un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo enemigo

**Holap :P**

**Discúlpenme por favor por no haber actualizado, pero tenía el capitulo en mi notebook y se me descargo y el cargador se echo a perder :( asique uso el netbook de mi mama ya que ella me lo presto, digamos que ahora que empezó a re escribir el capitulo son las 00:43, y tengo sueño pero prometí tener el capitulo en esta semana y se me ha hecho corta, mañana entro a clase, y aun no termino el libro que le prometí de dibujos de ichigos a una amiga.**

**Wiiiii ire a mi primer evento cosplay con unas amigas vestida de Rukia.**

**Buenop, sin necesidad de relatar más mi querida vida solo agregar que tengo clases de aikido los viernes ahora.**

**Sin nada más que decir, aparte que el teclado de este netbook esta algo malo… mmm ¡los review!**

**Zafiri09**

See solo dos años pero si le daba más cuando regresaran a karakura los niños serian pequeños, y sus amigos viejos.

Yoku: yukia te acuerdas del grito de ichigo?

Como olvidarlo, grito AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yukia y shira: CALLATE YUKIA-BAKA! ¡¿Qué no ves que suena en toda tu mente?! (Ok si tengo una zampakuto, ¿Por qué no tener un hollow?, aunque shira llego antes)

Shira: sep byakuya torturo a ichigo.

**gatito LOL**

Bien al parecer tenemos camisetas nuevas.

Suisei: mi nombre completo es gin suisei , que significa cometa plateado, y mi shikai es kagayaku gin suisei, ósea brilla cometa platead, y bankai no ya que yukia-Baka se la pasa perfeccionando el bankai hakka no togame (en dibujo)

Yukia: queda claro que nunca e entre sin iniciar sesión a leer yachiru al mando 2, y si se preguntan sobre otra dimencion, que byakuya no olvido lo que paso porque cambio los vasos, de la guarida secreta, de que el Toshiro de la otra dimencion la amaba, a momo zaraki, y a kempachi algo hippie o los dulces que comia ychiru y tenia bankais, ni tampoco… mejor me callo.

See es solo ser renji.

**Yuliheth luan**

VOLVISTE! No te veía desde expedicin de miedo.

**Mitsuki kuromo**

Ejem… VOLVISTE TAMBIEN! No te veía desde el cap uno.

**Yukia nya **

Ok responder estos dos con mi nombre sería demasiado algo estúpido ya que ambos soy yo.

**Sin nada más que decir hora del fic**

**_Capitulo 4… _**_"un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo enemigo"_

Dos niños estaban parados al frente del portón de un edificio con un jardín grande y con juegos, ambos con una mochila.

-hana…-dijo daisuke, ambos no despegaban la vista de ese lugar-¿Qué hicimos?-ok a ellos les llego la hora, la hora de… estudiar en un colegio TAN TAN TAAAAAN.-de pronto cuando sonó el tan tan ttaaaan salieron rayos, luego se fueron.

-pero… que.

Ok esto mis niños se remonta a el día anterior…

Karakura 7:15 AM, domingo.

Una pareja de shinigamis (sip, ichigo se convirtió en un shinigami, pero no se murió ni nada.) dormía plácidamente en su cama, ella le daba la espalda a su esposo y el la abrazaba, era verano asique el solo tenía unos shorts y ella una polera de tiras y un short.

Pero su calma se ve interrumpida por un par de mellizos que entraron peleando sin darse cuenta de donde estaban, y seguían peleando en el suelo, rodando, golpeando, mordiendo ,jalándose el cabello hasta que.

-niños-dijo ichigo

-…TE MATARE DAISUKE!

-niños-repitió ichigo

-…RINDETE HANAKO!

-niños.

-…WAAAAA

-NIÑOS!-ambos quedaron estáticos, hanako jalándole la boca y con una mano a punto de darle un puñetazo, y el semi cubriéndose es casi golpe y otra en el pelo de ella.-quien empezó?

Ambos niños se levantaron y señalaron hacia su lado-EL/ELLA!-dijeron al unísono.

-quien fu…-ichigo volvió a repetir pero lo interrumpieron.

-EL/ELLA

-FUE HANA-BAKA!

-NO! FUE DAIS-BAKA!

Mientras ellos pelean en un lugar de karakura renji se despertó como shinigami.

-eh? Qu…que hago aquí?...un momento es… es el reiatsu de Rukia!, junto… a… a uno muy fuerte… y tres más para nada débiles… ¿Qué demonios pasa… un momento el reiatsu de Rukia se eleva rápido!

Y sin pesarlo fue a toda velocidad hacia el lugar… y era verdad Rukia elevaba su reiatsu rapidmente.

Volviendo al departamento.

-EL!

-ELLA!

-EL!

-ELL…

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-dijo Rukia con un aura gélida rodeándola- ¿o prefieren parar con sode no shirayuki?

Ambos niños negaron energéticamente.

-bueno, ahora a su hab…-no pudo terminar ya que renji entro volando por el balcón y choco contra la pared, pero se levanto rápidamente-¡RUKIA! ¿estas bi… ¿Qué hace el idiota de Kurosaki aquí?

-primero renji, idiota serás tu al chocar de esa manera, y segundo, ¡YO VIVO AQUÍ!

-¿y Rukia?

-también

-Rukia vive aquí, contigo… ¿seguro que hablamos de Kuchiki Rukia?

-no hablamos de Kuchiki Rukia… hablamos de Kurosaki Rukia.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡me voy por ocho años y me salen con que Rukia está casada con el idiota de ichigo!?

-mmm, sip-dijeron los cinco Kurosakis, yuki llego de la nada.

-es esos dos chibis?, esperen… ¿y ella de donde salió?

-son nuestros hijos.

-¿esto es broma no?

-¡claro que no idiota, esto es la realidad!-dijo byakushi riéndose a carcajadas

-kuc…Kuchiki taichí/byakuya/nii-sama?

-renji, toma, pegue esa nota en tu espalda, léela.

Renji la vio y decía

_Bakabarai si estás leyendo esto es porque sabes sobre la familia Kurosaki, deberás saber que ya lo sabías pero te borre la memoria sobre eso y quería ver tu cara, su estúpida reacción al ver eso._

-pero…que…-renji se lanzo corriendo por la ventana.

-me quedo a cenar-dijo byakuya.

-pero ichigo y Rukia no entendían que pasaba.

Parque de karakura 4:30 PM, domingo.

Ichigo y Rukia dorian juntos apoyados en el tronco de un árbol.

En otro estaba byakuya y yuki durmiendo sobre su cabeza.

Y hanako y dais… lejos… muy lejos peleando como shinigamis… dejaron los gigais con sus padres.

-preparate bakanako-Baka + hanako =bakanako.-shadourei kogeki-pronuncio su shikai daisuke, y un rayo oscuro como las sombras, y ataco a hana.

-¿solo eso tienes dasimoron?-daisuke+moron (imbécil)=daismoron-utsukushi hana o utau-recito el shikai de su zampakuto y varias flores encerraron a daisuke hubo una explosión sónica que los res shinigamis se despertaron, dejaron los gigais y fueron a ver que ocurría.

Cuando llegaron unas flores se dirigían a byakuya y el …-dispersate sembonzakura y destruyo las flores pero venían mas, y más rayos.

-tsugi no mai, hakuren-y una ráfaga congelo unas flores que venían.

-getsuga-tensho! –a ichigo y byakuya no le funciono el shikai asique recurrieron al banaki.

De repente llegaron tres privaron espada y un gillan.

-niños encárguense del gillan, nosotros de estos.

-si!-dijeron al unísono.

Entonces ichigo atacaba al privaron espada y byakuya igual con su bankai, pero Rukia solo usando l shikai, pero a todos se les complicaba pelear, eran muy fuertes para ser privaron espadas.

Ichigo veía a Rukia complicada con solo su shikai-_"demonios a este paso la herirá, pero no puedo dejar libre a este espada"_

-no queda de otra-dijo Rukia para sí misma, ichigo estaba cerca y escucho lo que decía-ban-kai, hakka no togame-entonces el bankai se hizo aparecer (como no conozco bien el bankai de Rukia solo lo vi ya que leo el manga y espero a los próximos capítulos después del 570 asique puso que congelo a todos incluyendo el rayo de luz blanca) y todos los enemigos fueron derrotados, Rukia ya manejaba su bankai y solo byakuya, Yoruichi y Urahara sabían que tenia bankai.

-ru…ru…ru…Rukia… pero que…-ichigo no sabía que tenía un bankai y así de bello, quedo asombrado al verlo y ver el cambio de Rukia, su cabello negro como la noche ahora era blanco como la nieve-wow, no sabía que tenias bankai, es…es genial

-gracias ichigo.

-bien hecho mami aparecieron los tres niños con un shumpo.

-gracias niños, pero… acaban de hacer esa tonta pelea y unos menos llegaron! Desde mañana irán a las escuela.

-noooooooo.

En las noches

-¿Qué ocurrió con los espadas que enviamos?

-fueron derrotados señor.

-¿fue ichigo o byakuya?

-ninguno de ellos, fue Rukia, destruyo a todos con su bankai.

-asique Kuchiki tiene bankai eh?

-discúlpeme tu olderchwanck –sama pero fue kurosaki Rukia.

-asique se caso con ichigo Kurosaki, quien lo diría, peo me vengare por quedarse con ichigo, retírate Ulquiorra.

-sí, tu olderchwanck-sama

-pronto Rukia, pronto, sentirás mi venganza… bwajajajaja BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**_Continuara_**

**TA DA ¿Qué les pareció aparte de que muy atrasado claro esta**

**Ok digamos que cambie le final ya que este me llamo más la atención.**

**Y, digamos que no sabía mucho sobre el bankai de Rukia pero ella es hermosa cuando activa el bankai.**

**Siii lo termine a las 2:30 AM este cap**

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Yukia se va :P**

**Shira se va :D**

**Suisei se va :)**

**Yoku se va :3**

**Kon se va… nee-saaaan**


	5. o dios necesitare terapia

**Hola.**

**Creo que se preguntaran porque saludo normal, y la respuesta es…**

**Bueno, les quiero pedir disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve mucho trabajo por**

**el colegio, me enferme del estomago (escribo esto en cama), aun estamos con solo 1 netbook**

**lento en toda la casa y lo ocupamos mama, mi hermano y mi hermana + yo, pero lo peor ocurrió**

**hoy…**

**Me disculpo si no quedo muy bien el fic pero estoy muy triste porque mi perrita y compañera,**

**además e protectora por uno años de mi vida, murió hoy, la pobre era una doverman**

**cachorra callejera cuando vino a vivir aquí.**

**Pero no hablare sobre eso asique a responder reviews**

**Zafir09**

Jaja gracias, me alegra que sigas el fic hasta ahora y si lo leí, ahora voy en el 573 que es el ultimo

que por lo menos se que ha salido,

**gatito LOL**

jaja claaaaaro, nuuunca he leído sálvense quien pueda yachiru al mando 2 (yukia-Baka no le

mientbfghbfg, jeje que ¿dices Kon?)

suisei: sip algún día tendré bankai

shira: cof cof no llegara cof cof

No solo Ulquiorra revivió sino que también kaien y uno que otro arrancar.

**Yuliheteh Luan**

Sii a mí también me gusto haber agregado el bankai, y quien lo diría eres venezolana como un

amigo mío. (Igual pase por tu perfil pero no recuerdo como era)

**Sin nada más que decir, solo que me he reanimado un poco por ustedes, gracias.**

**Sin más el capitulo 5**

**Capitulo 5** _"primer día de clases, me castigaron…la razón de tu olderchwanck-sama"_

Ya los niños se habían ido a clases,yuki estaba en el jardín de niños y byakuya fue a entregar los

reportes al seireitei.

E ichigo y Rukia…

Rukia preparaba el almuerzo, solo para ichigo y ella, ya que recibió un llamado de el profesor de

dais y hana que los castigo y se quedaran 2 horas después de clase limpiando los salones, yuki sale

de jardín de niños a las 6 y byakuya no regresara hasta que sepan que ocurre, o cuando vuelva a

haber un ataque masivo, asique ichigo y Rukia estaban solos, Rukia preparaba arroz en la estufa

hasta que sintió uno brazos abrazarle la cintura por atrás.

-dais y hana están castigados, faltan cinco horas par que yuki salga y byakuya está en la sociedad

de almas-dijo en el oído de Rukia con su voz seductora-estamos solos… por cinco horas.

-¿Qué me sugiere señor Kurosaki?-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

-le sugiero señora Kurosaki, que hay que aprovechar el tiempo-siguió diciéndole en su oído-¿le

parece buena idea?

-mmm, muy tentadora su oferta Kurosaki.-dijo rukia

-y que opina Kurosaki-dijo ichigo

-que un integrante más a los Kurosaki no haría daño.

-pienso igual, pero para eso-saco su celular y en marcado rápido llamo al teléfono de la casa de…-

hola Yuzu.

_-hola onii-chan- dijo Yuzu, Karin y Yuzu no estaban casadas pero si con pareja, pero ambas sabían_

_que no sería buena idea dejar a Isshin vivir solo._

-Yuzu quiero pedirles un favor.

_-sí, dime._

-pueden cuidar de los niños hasta mañana?-ichigo tenía una mano en la cintura de Rukia, aun

atrás de ella y otra mano en el celular.

_-no hay problema onii-chan, sabes que es un agrado tenerlos aquí, asique Karin ira por los niños_

_a la escuela y yo por yuki al jardín de niños asique no se preo… ¡HIJO MIO DESIDIERON HACER_

_CRECER LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI!-nadie respondido-¿hijo?-ichigo le había cortado_

-mmm, ya que tenemos un día y noche completa para nosotros, ¿con que empezamos?

-por pedir una pizza porque muero de hambre, y luego tomare un baño.

-¿sola?-pregunto con un tono picaro.

-¿desea acompañarme Kurosaki-sama?

-con gusto mi bella rukia-hime o… ¿chibi-hime?

-Baka, ahora pide una pizza.

-a la orden teniente.

-¿Por qué no capitán?

-porque el capitán soy yo, y si no me obedeces tendré que castigar a mi teniente

En la escuela primaria de karakura.

-¿Por qué los castigaron?-preguntaba yuno (como gasai yuno)

-si, ¿Por qué?-les dijo riu kojima, el hijo de mizuiro

-porque nos pusimos a pelear en el pasillo.-dijo hana

-tú me pegaste primero Baka.

-no, tu empezaste chibi no Baka

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-chibi no Baka, soy mas alta e inteligente que tu.

-¡callate hanabaka!

-y aquí van de nuevo.

En la sociedad de almas, que la verdad revivieron a kaien cuando los Kurosaki se fueron…

-bueno ya que estoy vivo ire donde Rukia-hay kaien al ver que miyako no estaba viva decididio que

Rukia estaría con el, por las buenas, pero si no funciona solo serán amigos, los mejores.

Llego a la división seis y vio a la piña abarai tirada en el piso con una botella de sake en la mano, lo

ignoro y paso al despacho de byakuya.

-byakuya-sma, vengo a.. ¿¡PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!?-Kaien quedo atonito al ver la

escena que tenía en frente, a byakuya y a Matsumoto, emm besándose estilo Matsumoto si es que

se entiende.

Byakuya al ver kaien en frente de ellos, se separo abruptamente de Matsumoto y ambos

avergonzados se acomodaron sus ropas.

-¿interrumpo algo?

-no shiba-fukutaicho.

-que bueno, está bien, a lo que venía, ¿Dónde se encuentra Kuchiki?

-sea mas respetuoso shiba-fukutaicho, ella era la anterior teniente del escuadrón 13 pero ahora es

del tercer escuadrón.

-el escuadrón de Kurosaki la zanahoria?

-mas respeto con el.

-¿no que lo odia?

-si, pero el es…

-ok,ok donde esta Kuchiki-fukutaicho?

-esa persona a la que buscas no existe.

-¿Cómo, Rukia murió?

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, Rukia Kuchiki no existe-dijo haciendo énfasis en Kuchiki- en cambio Rukia Kurosaki si.

-¿¡RUKIA SE CASO CON LA ZANAHORIA PARLANTE!?

-si, y tienen tres hijos.

-oh, em, bueno, adiós Kuchiki-taicho.

Kaien salió del despacho de byakuya y se puso con renji

-dame una botella de sake renji.-el se la paso

-bienvenido al club-dicho esto kaien se lanzo al suelo.

Palacio de Las noches.

Grimmjow llego donde tu olderchwank.

-oye Nell, ¿Por qué demonios quieres matar a la enana esa?

-porque ella… me robo a ichigo, asique la matare y separare a ichigo de sus hijos y hare que vuelva

a mi.-dijo Nell abriendo los ojos, cuyo color raramente era rojo.

Donde ichigo y Rukia.

Emm eso no se puede mostrar mis niños jejejeje… o dios ellos están… parecen… nesecitare terapia

después de ver eso .-.

**_Continuara…_**

**(esta es la correccion del fic :P)**

**Kon: NOOOO ME REUZO A VER ESO.**

**Pero que…**

**Yoku: obligamos a Kon a que vea en vivo y en directo lo que ese par hacen.**

**Pues parecen mas interesadas ustedes- y es verdad se podía ver a yoku, a suisei y a shira ver**

**todo sin perder detalle.**

**-NEE-SAAAAAAAN!**

**Ñe mejorr veooooopor dios eso es el 6…**

**Todas: sip**

**Nesecitare terapia después de esto**

**Bueno ya que ellos están pegados viendo eso yo me despediré.**

**Yukia se va… ¡DEJEN DE VER ESO HENTAI NO BAKAS!**

**aviso: lo mas probable es que el fic despues del 27 de abril vuelva a subir de clasificacion.**

**ya que soy una persona de raza POP KF**

**Pervertidas**

**Otakus**

**Psicopatas**

**Kawaii**

**Fujoshi**


	6. una historia

**Woooolas me disculpo si no he actualizado en creo que un mes o mas bueno es que me atrase con los trabajos los libros que leer y también pruebas y mucho además acabo de terminar ayer los updates de homestuck en español y no esperare una semana para leer solo cuatro caps asique empecé a leer en ingles.**

**Bueno sin mucho que decir solo que me ha ido horrible en gramática los reviews…**

**Gatito lol**

Jajajaja oh mah gah he desaparecido de la fas de la tierra… fanfiction.

Kon:jajajaja seh luego Yukia me manda de pervertido.

Kon tu sueñas eso todos los días ¬¬

Kon:emm… ¡EL PROXIMO REVIEW!

**Zafir09**

Jujuju qué bueno que te gusto me alegra que sigas viva y coleando como horo (?).

**misel-kuchiki**

jujujuju misel yo no los quiero… los hamo… los hamo con todo mi kokoro (?) jajaja pero si los adoro.

**Oka doka ahorra con el fic**

**Damiselas y caballerosos les presento el…**

**Verdadero cap cinco porque al cuatro le puse cinco**

**Aquí me saldré algo de la trama**

_"__**capitulo cinco…**__ hora del cuento!"_

En karakura ya era de noche y en el departamento que compartían los kurosakis tenían sus típicas jornadas nocturnas…

-¡DAIS VEN A BAÑARTE AHORA!-grito rukia persiguiendo a dais por toda la casa, mientras que dais corria desnudo.

-¡NUNCA, LIBERTAAAAAAAD! –gritaba mientras corría.

Mientras que ichigo y hana…

-¡HANAKO KUROSAKI DEJA DE ESCONDERTE Y TERMINA DE CENAR!-gritaba ichigo.

-¡SOBRE EL CADAVER DE MI GIGAI!

-¡HANAKOOOOO!

-¡ANARQUISMOOOO, NO AL BROCOLI!

-¡NISIQUIERA SABES QUE ES LA ANARQUIA!

Mientras que yuki…

Estaba viendo elfen lied.

-¡YUKI NO VEAS ESO!-le gritaron sus padres.

Yuki hizo un mohín de enojo, se cruzo de brazos y empezó a jugar GTA*san Andrea.

-¡YUKI ESO TAMPOCO!-ella se disgusto mas y empezó a jugar en una play tres bleach soul resurrection.

-¡MUEDE AIZDEN!

Ok mientras esperamos a que eso pase empecemos a vagar por los mundos…

Mmm nada interesante en la sociedad de almas "solo los conejos, uno con bufanda y pelaje negro y otra de pelaje naranja y de grandes orejas"

Y en hueco mundo…

-pesche, dondochaka busquen a lupi y a grimmjow, ahora

-sí, tu olderchwank-sama

En otra parte de hueco mundo

-oh ulquiorra eres muy bueno!-exclamo grimmi

-¡FATALITY!

-oh shit

Luppi atrás de ellos.

-diez victorias grimmjow novecientos noventa y nueve victorias ulquiorra

-voy por la mil.-de pronto sale pesche como un ninja desde el techo secuestra a luppi y dondochaka se lleva a grimmjow, ulquiorra ajeno a todo esto seguía jugando.

-gane, ulquiorra mil victorias.

En el palacio de las noches.

-grimmjow, luppi necesito que vayan a karakura y me hagan un informe sobre rukia kuchiki.

-y si no quiero nell?

-a, si?-nell lo mira enojada y sus ojos se vuelven Rojos y llenos de furia y maldad-¡QUE VAYAS PEDASO DE ESTIERCOL INUTUL!

-SI si si si si si si nell-sama-ambos parte asustados.

En karakura depto. Kurosaki.

-porfin se durmieron-susurro ichigo a rukia

-si-dijo cansada.

-nop, estamos despiertos aun.

¡Crack!

-duérmanse ahora-dicen ambos, sombríos.

-solo con un cuento.

-está bien, está bien pero solo uno-dijo ichigo- y ese será…

-¡LA PRINCESA Y LA FRESA!-dijeron o más bien gritaron, dais, hana, yuki, kon, chappy y ¿rukia? , si rukia.

-no

-¿porqueeeeee?

-porque no

-¡PAPA MALO, YUKI CONTADA UNA HISTODIA DE MIDAI NIKKI!

-¡NOOO, PAPA CONTARA LA PRINCESA Y LA FRESA!

.¡SIIIIIIIII!

-bueno empecemos…

**_Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía una princesa, ella se llamaba rukia kuchiki y vivía con byakuya kuchiki su estirado hermano_**_-_rukia le tiro un cojín_-__**que también era su cuñado y su amable hermana, hisana kuchiki, ambos reinaba en el reinaban en el imperio kuchiki.**_

**_Un día la princesa rukia, salió a jugar con su pelota de oro cerca de un pozo, pero se le cayó la pelota en el pozoy como era una lloro_**-NO LO DIGAS ICHIGO, YA SABES QUE OCURRIRA UN MES, ¡UN MES!-ichigo trago saliva antes de continuar.-**_como era valiente, se lanzo dentro del pozo, pero sus ropas quedaron muy destrozadas_**

_-oh dios, nii-sama me matara._

_-oye yo te podría ayudar_

_-¿Quién dijo eso?_

_-yo_

_-yo quien_

_-la fresa_

_-la fresa qu… ¿dijiste fresa¬¬?_

_-si, soy el mágico hombre fresa, mi nombre es ichigo._

_-¿y tu familia fresa podrida?_

_-cállate enana la podrida eres tu… bueno he estado lejos de ella por mi maldición._

_-¿maldición?_

_-sí, un brujo que odiaba a mi madre la mato y me maldijo por golpearlo, solo el beso de una verdadera princesa me liberara del hechizo._

_-aja claro, ¿y porque eres la fresa mágica?_

_-cumplo cualquier deseo._

_-¿Cómo arreglar mi vestido?_

_-como arreglar tu vestido._

_-entonces fresa mágica arréglamelo._

_-te lo arreglare, pero si me cumples un favor._

_-está bien_

_-yo te hago el favor de arreglar tu vestido, y tú me tienes que besar_

_-claro, aja_

_Ichigo recito unas palabras y el vestido quedo como nuevo._

_-ahora mi-_

_-¡gracias fresa mágica!-rukia ya se había ido._

_(No recuerdo bien la historia jejeje asique la yukiare)_

**_Era la hora de la cena, hisana estaba en cama, ya que se encontraba en mal estado desde unos meses atrás._**

**_De pronto entro una mucama llorando._**

_-byakuya-sama, rukia-hime-sama, hisana-sama, hisana-sama… fallecio_

–_está bien, gracias soi fong._

_-con permiso nii-sama_

**_Rukia salió corriendo hasta un rio cerca del pozo, estaba derramando lágrimas por doquier._**

**_Al llegar al rio se miro y vio su reflejo, era idéntica a hisana asique tomo un vidrio que se encontró, y se corto su pelo_**

_-rukia, ¿estás bien?-__**el hombre con un traje de fresa pegado a él, se sentó a su lado.**_

_-ichigo, hisana esta, hisana esta… esta… muerta!-__**se lanzo a llorar a su pecho con olor a fresa, el solo la abrazo y le dio un beso en su cabeza**__._

_-ichigo, mírame-__**rukia lo besa de repente, y el hombre fresa se elebo un poco y una luz roja o cubrió y luego esa luz se transformo en una luz naranja, cuando esa luz desapareció ichigo era un príncipe naranja.**_

_-gracias rukia, ¡gracias!-__**corrió a abrazarla, y ambos aunque se conocieron ese mismo día sabían que estaban muy enamorados, unos meses después ellos se casaron y tuvieron tres pequeños herederos… **__**fin**_

-¿Qué tal les…se durmieron-los miro con cara tierna, los mellizos estaban cada uno con un pie y un brazo sobre el otro, yuki, kon y chappy estaban en un futon que ahí había, Yuki abrazaba a ambos peluches, y rukia estaba acurrucada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared.

Ichigo tomo con cuidado a rukia, estilo nupcial, apago la luz de la habitación y cerró la puerta, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, rukia se abrazo a él y susurro semi-dormida…

-te amo, mi príncipe naranja.

-y yo a ti, mi princesa-ichigo le besa la frente.

Llegan a la habitación ichigo acuesta a rukia, la tapa, se acuesta él y la abraza.

Fuera del edifico donde viven los kurosakis estaban grimmjow y luppi.

-sabes, después de ver eso… no quiero matarlos.

-yo tampoco.

-ok, luppi acabamos de formar la alianza contra nell.

-si, grimmi.

-no me digas así

**_Continuara_**

**Ta-da!**

**¿Qué les pareció? , merece tomates?**

**Jojojo me disculpo de nuevo por la demora pere me envicie con facebook y mi crossplay.**

**Cualquier cosa cualquier duda mi facebook es:**

**Isa egbert**

**Oka**

**Jajajaja nose quien estaba más sentimental al final, ichigo o yo.**

**Jajajajaja.**

**Se despiden**

**Yukia se va :3**

**Kon se va :B nee-san es mia**

**Yoku se va :P**

**Suisei se va :)**


	7. la alianza contra nell y una amenaza

**Pos holo -w- **

**Emm no tengo mucho que decir esta vez aparte de los reviews el disclaimer y decir que ¡TITE KUBO GRACIAS POR LA UPDATE DEL MANGA SI NO NO SABIA QUIEN ERA QUIEN LLEGO (aunque me lo imaginaba)Y MI KIA-CHAN YA SABIA QUIEN ERA OHJOJOJOJOJ y disculparme con shira por olvidarla en el capitulo anterior jjojojojoj-le dan una patada-**

**Shira: ¡QUE TU QUE!?**

**NADA…**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS …**

**Zafir09**

Oh jojojojojojojojojojoojojo pos gracias :3

**Gatito LOL**

Jojojojoj la princesa y la fresa.

Suisei: sip pronto habrán herederos kuchiki/matsumoto

Shira:nop después de ver a ichigo y rukia no me imagino como estarán byakuya y rangiku.

Jajajja kaien debe estar traumado

Kon:pero porque si eso es lo mágico de la vida…

Yoku: ._.

Todas:CALLATE PREVERTIDO-lo patean…

Yoku:sigamos viendo hentSHONEN!

**misel-kuchiki**

nop no puede estar sin ella… cualquier cosa por las razones que no he podido subir la update es por falta de tiempo no he podidio leer fics por eso pero prometo leer tus fics jojojo Yukia lo promete.

**KuchikiISAN**

Jakdkjasdkja jojojojo afsafa seh me dan risa.

**Bueno ahora que… JODER DEBO IR AL BAÑO-va corriendo al baño- he vuelto señores.**

**Sin nada más que decir que el disclamer…**

**Disclaimer: bleach por desgracia no es mio pero mi kon de peluche si lo es ohjojojojojo.**

**_"Capitulo 6 _**_…¡la alianza contra nell!... ¡y una amenaza a los kurosakis!_

3 AM hueco mundo

-psssss, pssssssss, ulquiorra, despierta, pssssss-susurraba grimmjow a ulquiorra.-ulquiorra despierta, psssss.

-abrazando un cojín-mujehhgdsg-no, no.

-despiertaaa!-lo agita

-¡MALDITO ISHIDAAAMFMFMFFM!-grimmjow le pone un cojín en la boca.

-cállate ulquiorra!-dijo grimmjow tapándole la boca a ulquiorra.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres girmmjow?

-ulquiorra vienes conmigo-grimmjow lo amordaza, lo amarra y lo mete en un saco, lo tira a la camioneta- ¡arranca luppi!

En otro lado de hueco mundo…

-no, no quiero, no ¡no!

-¡NELL HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA O MORIRAS NIÑA TONTA!-Le dijo una persona misteriosa a nell.

-¡NO! , ¡NO QUIERO QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO!

-¡CALLATE!-esa sombre entra por la boca de nell y la posee

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGGGGG!-sus verdes ojos son ahora rojos, y su vestimenta es blanca.

Con Grimm y luppi…

-q-que fue eso?-dijo luppi

-n-no lo se-

En karakura… depto. Kurosaki.

Estaban todos dormidos hasta que rukia y yuki despiertan…

Rukia abre los dos ojos rápidamente y se voltea a ver a ichigo- ¿Qué fue eso?-se dijo asi misma seria.-presiento que algo malo pasa- se levanto, ichigo se dio cuenta de que un calor en su brazo.

-rukia, ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto medio adormilado mientras se sentaba.

-ichigo tengo un mal presentimiento- lo miro seria.

-vamos a ver a los niños rukia- le dijo serio, ichigo sabía que siempre que rukia tenía un mal presentimiento era porque algo malo estaba por pasar.

Llegan donde yuki, la ve despierta, yuki es la viva imagen de rukia.

-yuki, tu también?-pregunta ichigo

-si papá-dijo con una mirada seria, fría como la nieve, digna de alguien con descendencia kuchiki.

-vamos…

-¡ya están aquí!-dijeron rukia y yuki al unisonó, se escucha una explosión en la habitación de hanako y daisuke

-¡utsukush i hana utau! , ¡shadourei kogeki!-hana y dais liberaron sus shikais.

Ichigo y rukia salieron de sus gigais (el cuerpo real de ichigo está en… en … LA LUNA SI LA LUNA)

-mae sode no shirayuki-rukia libero su shikai, y ambos fueron donde sus hijos dejando a yuki en su habitación, sin notar que su reiatsu crecía considerablemente, y sus ojos se volvían de un celeste fuerte, cuyos lanzaban un extraño "humo" y un resplandor.

-¡DAIS, HANA!-gritaron sus padres al ver la escena del cuarto del depto. Con una pared destrozada y al ver a hana y a dais con cinco menos grandes gillianes a punto de lanzarles un cero y dos adjuchas observando la pronta destrucción de los niños kurosakis.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!-la onda de poder destrullo a dos gillian.

-¡SOME NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!-congelo a un gillian-¡TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!-esa ráfaga de hielo destruyo al resto.

Hana y dais destruyeron con dificultad a los adjuchas, cuando de pronto una garganta se abre y aparecen mas gillian adjuchas y tres vasto lord.

-¡BAN-KAI!-ichigo libero su bankai-tensa zangetsu (kyaaaaaa cuando morita lo dice suena taaaaaaaan sexy… ¿yo dije eso? O/O)

-¡BAN-KAI!-ahora rukia-hakka no togame.

Ichigo y rukia comenzaron a luchar contra los vasto lord hasta que…

-¡AYUDAAA!-los adjuchas capturaron a hanako y daisuke.

-¡HANA, DAIS!-gritaron sus padres, en ese momento de distracción el vasto lorde ataco a ichigo causándole un sangrado en el brazo, y el otro golpeo a rukia de modo que su cara fue dañada por la katana.

Ichigo al ver lo que le hicieron a rukia se enfado, aun mas de lo que estaba-temme!-y lanzo unos ataques a los adjuchas que soltaron a los niños y empezó a luchar contra el vasto lorde que lastimo a su esposa.

-¡sembonsakura kageyoshi!-byakuya destruyo a los adjuchas.

-¡unare haineko!-cenizas destruyeron a los gillianes.

-¡nii-sama, rangiku-san!

De esa forma el capitán de la sexta división y la teniente de la decima empezaron a pelear junto a rukia y a ichigo.

Después de tantos golpes de zampakutos, sangre y sudor fueron derrotados dos de los tres, espera ¿dos de los tres? ¿¡Donde está el otro!? , de pronto por el hueco dejado por el ataque de los gillian aparece el vasto lorde faltante, pero no venia solo, tenia de rehén a yuki, ella estaba como shinigami.

-¡YUKI!-gritaron todos los ahí presente.

-¡DENME A LA SHINIGAMI RUKIA KUROSAKI Y LE DEVUELBO A LA NIÑA!-grito el vasto lorde que tenía una katana en el cuello de yuki

-¡NUNCA, YUKI VOY POR TI!-ichigo se lanza contra el vasto lorde pero este le pone a yuki en el camino y para no lastimarla.

Byakuya lo ataca con su sembonsakura, pero el lo esquiva, rangiku lo ataca con haineko, vuelve a esquivar, rukia estaba a punto de atacar hasta que yuki empieza a brillar, con un resplandor celeste, con copos y ventisca blanca,yuki empieza a susurrar y la zampakuto en su mano empezó a volverse hielo- pasu nai no subete o hakai suru, suwaru kori (traducción: destruye todo a tu paso, remolino de hielo {cofcofgooglecofcof})-un remolino de nieve y hielo golpeo a el vasto lorde.

Aun con la ventisca-ire a buscar a yuki-dijo rukia.

Rukia entro a la ventisca, pero no para encontrar a yuki, sino que el vasto lorde tomo a rukia del cuello y se elevo con ella, mientras que yuki quedo cansada y se durmió en el suelo.

-mira a quien tengo, kurosaki ichigo.-dijo el vasto lorde.

-¡SUELTALA!-gritaron ichigo y bya…¿byakuya? Ok.

-¡BWAJAJAJJAJAJAJA MIRA LO QUE LE HAGO!-el seguía ahorcándola hasta que rukia logro soltarse con un kido, pero no reacciono rápido y el hollow y la ataco con su katana en la espalda a rukia provocándole una herida, para finaliza con un golpe en la sien que la dejo sangrando y lanzarla inconsciente al suelo.

-¡RUKIA GROAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-ichigo grito sin control mientras cantidades descomunales de reiatsu salian de el formando una gran aura roja y negra y la ventisca se dispersaba hasta desaparecer.-¡GETSUGA TENSHOOO!-golpeo al vasto lorde y lo dejo moribundo.

-k-kuro-saki i-ichi-go e-esta-n va-vajo a-ame-amenaza.-luego de eso el hollow murió.

Todos los shinigamis fueron hacia rukia, pero ichigo por no poder esperar uso su shumpo, al llegar abajo vio la nieve ensangrentada, y a rukia inconciente, ichigo la toma y apoya la cabeza de rukia en su pecho-rukia despierta por favor, rukia ¡RUKIA!-ella no despertaba, de pronto aparecen todos, y yuki también.

Ichigo trata de de curarla con su kido, pero no sirve, la herida de su espalda no se cerraba, ichigo la abraza, el por muy raro que parezca estaba llorando, su rukia no despertaba-rukia.

-vayan por orihime-dijo byakuya.

**_Continuara_**

**NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR!**

**Disculpen por un final asi pero hay que darle drama y quizás después un lemmon no se, quizás si.**

**Bueno si se quieren animar les dare dos noticias:**

**1. empezare un nuevo fic llamado "el diario de rukia", no tiene que ver con la sociedad de almas…**

**_"Rukia es una persona que no cree en el amor pero su mejor amiga esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero el…_**

**_Rukia vivirá sus días en el instituto con muchos cambios"_**

**_2. descubri que wikipedia es ichirukista porque si buscan rukia y ponen rukia kuchiki en wikipeda sale esto:_**

**_-byakuya kuchiki (hermano adoptivo)_**

**_-hissana kuchiki (hermana muerta)_**

**_-kurosaki ichigo (novio) *0*  
>mmm pos nos despedimos<em>**

**_Yukia se va -w-_**

**_Kon se va :3_**

**_Yoku se va :P_**

**_Suisei se va :)_**

**_Shira se va :B_**


	8. El malestar de rukia es su felicidad

**Es tiempo de… Las disculpas de Yukia.**

**Me disculpo porque he estado ocupada y eso, bueno ustedes deben saber que nunca los abandonare, ni dejare que pasen más de 3 meses por update pero mi hermano se apodera del notebook para ver los caps nuevos de one piece y cazador x, mamá usa el suyo y el computador de la casa esta malo.**

**Bueno para no dar más rodeos pasare de una a los reviews**

**Gatito LOL**

Sep, ellos odiaron eso D:

Yoku: Es que… el hollow sabe (?

Es que Yuki guarda un secreto que más adelante revelare.

Suisei: Quién sabe si es Aizen, jejejeje, Ulqui-kun extrañas a la Hime.

Kon: esa parte del fic la escribiré yo!

**misel-kuchiki**

DISCULPAMEEEEEEEE PORFAVOOOOOOOOOR ;0;-me tiro a tus pies-PORFAVOOOOOOOR y lo de tus fics mandare un mensaje privado asique en cualquier momento llegara mi mensaje.

**Zafir09**

sep y tranquila, Rukia estará bien de hecho le daré una sorpresa.

Ya lo sabrás mi pequeña (?

Sin nada más que decir que Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen por desgracia pero aquí les presento la historia :3

**_"capitulo siete_**_, el malestar de Rukia… es su felicidad"_

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-Inoue, por favor salva a Rukia, por favor-su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Está bien.

Ichigo estaba preocupado, tal como l vez que Grimmjow la atravesó, incluso mucho más, pero una voz lo "despertó".

-¡Kurosaki-san!

-¡Hey Ichigo!

-Urahara-san, Yoruichi.

-¿Qué ocurrió, sentimos una gran cantidad de reiatsu?

-Unos menos nos atacaron, y Rukia fue gravemente lastimada.-su voz era ronca y quebrada.

-¿Me permites examinarla?

-Por favor, pero debes esperar a que Inoue termine.

-Está bien.

De esa manera el tiempo paso, y la preocupación, el miedo y los nervios de Ichigo lo carcomían por dentro, mientras que Urahara empezaba a sospechar algo de Rukia.

-Eh, Kurosaki-kun.

-¿¡Cómo se encuentra Rukia Inoue!?

-Logre curar sus, me costó trabajo pero lo logre solo que ella…-Ichigo no la escucho y fue a ver a Rukia, pero Inoue continuo cerrando los ojos-no despierta.

-Kurosaki-san creo que debería revisarla.

-Es-está bien.

-¡Papá!-los tres niños corrieron a abrazarlo, pero estaban casi llorando.

-¿co-como esta mamá?-dijo Hanako, preocupada.

-Ella, ella no ha despertado.

-No-dijo Daisuke llorando.

Los tres pequeños se abrazaron fuertemente a Ichigo y el los abrazaba igual.

-Eh Kurosaki-san, creo que deberías venir.-Ichigo levanto la cabeza dudando en ir, no quería oír una mala noticia, apretó los puños fuertemente, sabía que Rukia era fuerte pero últimamente estaba algo decaída.

-Ichigo…-Esa voz. Era Rukia, estaba despierta, o estaba alucinando. No deseaba ver una ilusión atrás de el-¡Ichigo no seas baka, ven que te estoy llamando!-Ichigo se giró rápidamente y la vio. Vio a su Rukia sonriéndole con esa bella sonrisa que él amaba.

-¡Rukia!-todos lo Kurosakis, Yoruichi, Inoue Byakuya y Rangiku fuero hacia ella.

-Kurosaki-san, desde la última vez que nos vimos, ósea dos días atrás, tuve una sospecha sobre Rukia.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Cómo puedo ver que mis sospechas son correctas, muy buenas a decir verdad.-sonrió y lo oculto bajo su abanico

-Que tratas de decir sombrerero-dijo ya exasperado.

-Bueno, aprovechando la presencia de cierto capitán-miro donde Byakushi-les contare mis sospechas, hace unos días sentí un extraño reiatsu dentro del de Kuchiki-Ichigo carraspeo la garganta- oh disculpa-dijo pícaro- dentro del de Kurosaki-san, y me alegra decirle que Rukia se encuentra…

Urahara dejo un silencio a propósito.

-¡DILO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

-B-B-B-Byakuya-decían todos sorprendidos

-O-o-ok lo-lo diré-tomo aire- Rukia está embarazada.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sonrieron y vieron el vientre de Rukia.

-Rukia seremos padres nuevamente-dijo Ichigo feliz abrazándola.

-Si!-dijo emocionada Rukia.

-Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya con una voz de ultratumba.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos los presentes cuyo apellido es Kurosaki.

-Ichigo… Kurosaki.

-By-Byakuya ¿estas feliz verdad?-nervios

-Kurosaki…

-¿debo correr verdad?

-Ban-kai.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tal como lo leyeron Byakuya persiguió con Sembonsakura en mano, o en el aire, o… bueno lo que importa es que lo persiguió.

**3:30 AM residencia Kurosaki.**

Todos dormían pero un estruendo en la calle los despertó…

-¡BYAKUYA YA ES EL CUARTO,¿ NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE FELICITARME!?-Ichigo mientras corría sabía que nadie lo escucharía, pero no cayó en cuenta en qué lugar lo grito.

-¡IIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO, GOOOOOD JOOOOB!-Isshin se les unió corriendo con el pulgar en alto.

-¡NOOO LA CABRA LOCA NOOOO!

-¡No pierdes l tiempo eh ichi-nii!

-¡CALLATE KARIN!-ahora se encontraban corriendo en círculos, hasta que Ichigo salió del circulo y corrió en línea recta… otra vez.

-¡ICHIGO PELEEMOS A MUERTE!-del cielo cayo Kempachi.

-¡Hola Ichi!-Yachiru reportándose

-¡HAY NO!

Y de esa manera Ichigo quedo con el trauma de Byakuya por su cuarto hijo.

Ya en el departamento Kurosaki mágicamente arreglado…

-Wow Kya-chan el cuarto.

-Jeje si Rangiku.

-Que coincidencia.

-¿Por qué?-Rukia e Inoue bebían una bebida.

-¡Porque yo también lo estoy!-dijo una emocionada Rangiku, ambas mujeres escupieron su bebida.

-¿Con nii-sama?

-Sí, ¿Quién más

Ambas chicas se desmayaron desmayadamente (xD)

Ya en la noche, Ichigo y Rukia estaban acostados con la luz de sus lámparas de mesa, Ichigo estaba apoyado en su codo mirando a Rukia.

-Hay Rukia, nos diste un susto ¿sabes?

-Jaja lo siento Ichigo.

-Otro pequeño Kurosaki está aquí adentro-se incorporó y beso el vientre de Rukia.

-Sí, otro pequeño más, ¿Cómo crees que será?

-Mmm una niña de pelo naranja y ojos café.

-Yo creo que será un niño, un niño de pelo naranja y ojos morados.

-Digo que será niña.

-Yo creo que un niño Doctor Kurosaki… hablando de eso, ¿no deberías ponerte a trabajar?

-Oh emm creo jejeje-rió nervioso.

-Eres un perezoso Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Y tú que Kurosaki Rukia no debería trabajar también?

-Dices que hacer el almuerzo, la limpieza, lavar la ropa, cuidar tres niños dos "peluches", y a un inutil es fácil?

-¿Eh?-dijo con falsa indignación-¿me llamaste inútil?

-Sí, de hecho no haces nada en casa.

-Yo creo que sí, pero bueno, hagamos una apuesta.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo me encargo de los deberes que haces, y tu pequeñita debes trabajar fuera de casa pero nada de ser secretaria de otros, porque con esas piernas y cuerpo que tienes más de uno se te tira encima.

-Oh, ¿Kurosaki-kun esta celoso de que Rukia-chan este con más hombres que no sean él?-punto para Rukia- acepto la apuesta fresita.

-El que pierde se come un banquete preparado por Orihime de seis platos.

-Hecho, prepara tu estomago Ichigo.

-Creo que debería hacer eso eres tu Rukia.

-Mmm que tal si… ¿jugamos un rato?

-No me parece tan mala idea.

Y con eso cerramos la noche, en Karakura.

**Soul society.**

-Byakuya, hey Byakuya despierta, necesito que me sueltes.

-no-dijo semi dormido.

-Byakuya, por favor, tengo ganas de vo-vomitar.

Byakuya la soltó rápidamente pero fue tarde Rangiku le vomito encima.

**_Continuara…_**

**Bueno sin mucho que decir más que me dio risa imaginar eso.**

**Ahora solo les digo que espero tardar menos en la siguiente update, el Domingo es muy probable de que el cap 2 del diario de Rukia ya esté listo y el epilogo de feliz cumpleaños fresita kun también solo quiero saber de los que lo leyeron me digan de que lo quieren, digo en ese one-shot que por fin es one-shot casi el lime o lemmon asique quiero que me digan de que genero lo quieren eso y que traten de adivinar quién poseyó a nell**

**Nosotros nos retiramos, bye baaaa.**


End file.
